


Celebrations and farewells

by FemmeFujoshi



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Frottage, Hidden Relationships, M/M, Multiple Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeFujoshi/pseuds/FemmeFujoshi
Summary: After the second elimination many are joyous and many sad. How do different pairings cope with the events?(Basically fluff and smut)





	1. Ong/Daniel

They are walking through the narrow corridors of the Mnet building, Ong with his usual confident swagger to his steps and Daniel right besides him, all bright smile and bright eyes. To everybody they pass they must look completely normal, happy and relieved for making 7th and 8th place but all in all normal. But had somebody stopped to take a closer look they might have noticed that something is different. There is an unusual amount of tension in their bodies, well controlled but still slightly breaking through their eyes and steps. They stick close together, but not holding hands this time, and while that is normal to most there is also a tension between them, just like the space between two magnets pulling to each other. 

They smile at everybody they pass until they finally reach their destination – one of the many practice rooms far away from the main stage. But the second the door closes tightly behind them the scene changes, the energy building up in their bodies unloading suddenly and with a huge impact. In only moments Daniel is pressed against one of the walls, Ong's hands at his waist, face in the curve of his neck. He moans lightly as he feels light kisses pressed there, followed by a sharp bite that makes him yelp in surprise. He lifts one of his hands to the head full of dark strands and pulls so he can look into the other's face with a mock offended look on his own. But Ong's expression shows neither remorse nor his usual smile, his eyes intense and posture oozing that calm, shameless confidence which had captured so many fans before. 

"What's wrong babe?" He asks, shameless smile fixed in place this time.  
Oh that bastard plays unfairly, knowing all to well what that nickname did to Daniel. But that didn't mean he couldn't play as well. "Well..." He started, sweet smile on his lips "You seem a little bit too exited, honey" he whispers back, his hands grabbing the others hips and pressing them against his own at the last word. Both of them gasp as their clothed lengths press against each other, both already overly turned-on. Ong's hands now wander under Daniel's shirt, fingers soothing over the skin of his hips and back while he leans up to one pierced ear to give a small bite. "For you always". 

Daniel feels himself melt a little at those words, skin and mind hot and feverish. It was overly sweet and sappy and so not them but still satisfying in an odd way. Without replying he just grates his hips slightly, now placing one leg between the other's so they could press their hard-one's against each other's thighs. It felt as if he was 15 again with his first boyfriend, too shy to do anything else but still so desperate for contact and release. But it is good enough for the moment and Ong gives an encouraging growl, signaling that he also wasn't mad at the idea. 

They move against each other in slow, strong movements, all the while searching for a sign of pleasure in the others face. Daniel, unwilling to wait any longer, leans forward and captures the other's lips in a hot, open mothed kiss, all tongue and nipping of teeth. Ong, never one to let a challenge slide, instantly answers, his lips pressing harder and tongue plunging into Daniel's mouth, sliding against his own in easy curves. Using the brunettes state of distraction he brings his hands down again, cupping the nice and plum ass to pull his boyfriend closer to himself, rubbing his erection harder in the process. 

It's just too much at this point, the searing hot kiss, the hands massaging his ass and the pressure on his dick, and Daniel throws his head back in a silent scream, coming while moving his hips in fast, short thrusts against Ong's thigh. Coming down from his high again he steps back, avoiding the hands trying to pull him back, just to urgently open the other's belt followed by his zipper. Sliding his hand around his boyfriend's dick he presses closer again, bringing them chest to chest. His hand moves fast and strong, pulling up from the base just to stop at the tip and circle there with his thumb, smearing the pearls of pre-come gathered around in slow strokes. Ong is just as much of a mess at this point and it doesn't take much more for him to come as well, head pressed in the nook of Daniel's neck once again and semen coating his hand. 

Drawing his hand back Daniel uses the opportunity to lick his hand, tongue gathering the small white drops on his hand up. Feeling the hot and heavy stare of those dark eye's on him he flinches in shock as he hears a sudden laugh echoing through the room. He looks up at his boyfriend, this time truly slightly offended. But Ong only draws him closer in a sweet hug, arms around his waist and forehead against his own and Daniel relaxes again, both of them standing like that for a while in comfortable silence. 

"Sorry, babe, sorry I just thought about how we fucked in the Mnet building. What do you think they would do if they caught us? But oh well, I suppose two hot guys like us are easy to sell – especially with enough footage" Ong breaks the silence in a light whisper and sparkle in his eyes and for a second Daniel can really imagine it, all the girls screaming once the kiss, taking photos of their joined hands and long stares into the other's eyes.  
Daniel can't help but smile as well. "Technically we didn't really fuck". Pressing a light kiss to the other's lips he mumbles "But I'm sure we can change that" before both start giggling again like little schoolgirls.


	2. Hyunbin/Minhyun

His head is pressed into his pillow when he hears the knock, but he doesn't bother to change that. If it is someone he doesn't want to see they will get the hint and should it be someone he wants to see – THE someone – it makes no difference. The door creaks as it is opened and after a short moment he hears light steps and feels a dip in the mattress next to himself. Long fingers move through his newly colored hair, massaging the scalp in slow circles. 

"It must be hard for you" the familiar voice says lightly and he doesn't know what get's to him more, the words or the fact that he came just to see Hyunbin. 

"Hyung" he moans turning his head finally to look at Minhyung. The older looks as beautiful as always, sitting tall and poised at his side, a sympathetic smile on his lips. "Why are you here?" He feels as if he doesn't deserve this, taking time and nerves away from his favorite Hyung because he can't just get over his feelings – just like a spoiled child. The question gets him a swat to his head. "Because I wanted to see you idiot. Or do you think I'm blind?" The fingers are back to massaging again. 

Hyunbin doesn't know what to say which mainly has to do with the fact that he himself can't quite pinpoint what's wrong. He made 34th barely surviving but that's more than many other's can say, trainees who were far more talented and hardworking than him.   
"You don't have to feel guilty" Minhyung says as if he could read his mind. He shoots him an unbeliving look and the other just clicks his tongue. "Yes I mean it like that. You got your rank because the people saw something in you." "Yeah, my looks probably" he chides in coldly. "Yes probably. But there is more to you" the older adds in a soft voice. 

"I know that you worked really hard this time Hyunbin. And you did so well on stage." There was an honesty in his voice that tore at the younger's heart. "No Hyung, I'm 'better', better than the mess beforehand. The people say it and they are right, it's not fair that I'm still in the show while Eunki and Hwanwoong and all the other's are eliminated" even though his word are harsh he still moves his face closer to Minhyung, smooching half of it into the other's thigh. 

He can hear a slight sigh and the fingers move from his hair down to his neck, moving along the curve until they caress the shoulder beneath. "Do you know why people voted for Sohye last year?" It seems to be more of a rhetorical question because he just goes on by himself "because she was earnest and hardworking, doing her best and always being bright. This is our job Hyunbin. As an idol you will not only sell your talent you will market an image of yourself. And even if you did it unwittingly the national producers enjoyed it. Cause they can see those qualities in you and just like me they were intrigued by them" he bows down low to give a light kiss to the crown of his head. "And now get up and stop being a crybaby, it's not a favorable image at all". 

He does how his Hyung commands, sitting straight on the bed so he can look into his slanted eyes. "Did you really like my stage, Minhyung-hyung?" He asks and even though he already knows the answer the short pause makes him nervous. "Of course I did, you were wonderful Hyunbin" he answers with the kindest of smiles and he can't help but throw his long arms around the brunettes shoulders, pressing them against each other until there is no more room left for his doubts. 

"Then that's all that matters, as long as Minhyung likes it I don't care" he sighs contently and falls back down, pulling the other boy on top of his long body, both of their legs still hanging over the edge of the bed. "And if it makes you happy I'll will work harder next time. Maybe I'll even be leader...show them ho capable I can be" he muses while enjoying the warm weight atop of him.

Minhyung seems pleased but slightly shook and looks into the other's eyes with a certain uncertainty. "Hyunbin..." He knows what his Hyung wants to say even without words. They have done this before, kissing he means, but never with such a seriousness, more as a more pronounced kind of skinship, something that seemed natural and fun and completely like a joke if they wanted it to be.

Still without waiting for the other to continue he spans one large hand across the other's lower back, the other clutching at the back of his neck, drawing that beautiful face closer. And even if he is sure he could die from nervousness and embarrassment he still presses up until his lips touch the plush ones above him. It's heaven. 

For approximately 5 seconds, until there is a loud bang at the door and Minhyuns cat-like reflexes make him jump up from the bed before a disheveled looking Taemin and Taewoon stumble through the door. The four people stare one moment at each other, taking in the blushes on their faces, ruffled hair and uncomfortable attitude of the people across. 

Minhyun is the first to move, saying bye to Hyunbin and more or less the others in a surprisingly calm way before making his way out the door, all collected and unimpressed it seems. But Hyunbin is sure that the older whispered "until later" before vanshing so he can't bring himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my that was some fluffiness but do not falter - there is lemon to come in the next chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I already planned some more chapters and pairings but am always open for suggestions! Especially pairings with characters who have been eliminated.


End file.
